


Downtime

by Geist



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, aphrodisiac, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Being CEO of an amoral planetary strip-mining corporation is stressful work. Susie takes some time to relax with her two gorgeous assistants.
Relationships: Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann/Original Characters(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Even cyborgs got tired. In her office aboard the orbiting space headquarters of the Haltmann Works Company, Susie stretched and yawned. It had been a long day of mapping out new planets to develop and exploit. Her internal diagnostics told her that her biological components needed rest and regeneration, while her short-term memory was stuffed full to bursting with facts and figures that needed to be filed, collated, numbered and organised before they were shuffled away into her enhanced, eidetic long-term recall.

She pressed a button on her desk, and her terminal folded itself away. When she stood, her chair tucked itself in, leaving her desk as a sleek silver cuboid. She turned to the windows, which currently showed a pristine lake, wavelets glinting in the sun. Susie smiled. It was a beautiful sight. Particularly the floating hydrolysis plant sat right in the middle, sucking up gallons of water and cracking it into its valuable hydrogen and oxygen.

With a gesture, Susie wiped the scene away, and the windows showed what was actually outside: cold space, empty of everything save the stars. They glittered like a field of diamonds, each one potentially hosting a lush, verdant world ripe for the harvesting. She wanted to take them all.

Time enough for that. Right now, she wanted something else. She headed over to her door, and it hissed open at her approach.

In the outer office sat her two secretaries, Xandra and Elisa. They were cyborgs, like her, and, rare for the Haltmann Company, of Susie's own species.

"Heading out, ma'am?" Xandra said, turning on her chair to face her boss.

Dressed in a blouse of bright Haltonium and a black pencil skirt, her golden eyes glowed with a faint inner light. Her hair was long, and such a pale blonde that Susie could barely see any colour in it at all, enhanced though her vision was. Both Xandra and Elisa had chosen less subtle augmentations than Susie, but Xandra's were the most noticeable. Her arms and legs were gleaming silver, ball joints exposed at her elbows, knees and knuckles.

Elisa, on the other hand, had gone for polymer limbs almost the colour of her own flesh, and someone who wasn't paying attention might have mistaken them for the originals until they noticed the faint, indented, ruler-straight lines that ran along them, combining and diverging at perfect right-angles. She wore the same uniform as Xandra, but her black hair was cropped around her shoulders and her eyes were a dark gray. The luminescence in them shone out like a searchlight obscured by a fogbank.

"I've done enough work today," Susie said. "Time to relax. Would you two care to join me?"

Xandra and Elisa shared a quick smile, then stood, their desks folding themselves away as Susie's had done. Quickly, they flanked their boss, twining their arms around hers. A combination of their augmentations and nature meant that they were both a head taller than Susie. She enjoyed being towered over, she'd found. Together, they left the office and made their way along the station's hallways.

"When have we ever turned down the pleasure of your company, ma'am?" Elisa asked, amusement in her voice.

"When has she ever not asked for the pleasure of ours?" added Xandra.

Susie giggled, her vocal modulator digitising the sound. "What? I enjoy a close working relationship with my staff."

"None closer than ours."

"Will you be testing out the thing, tonight?" Elisa said.

Susie acted perplexed. "What thing?"

"You know, ma'am." Elisa lowered her voice, leaning into Susie, even though there was no one to hear them among the bright sterile corridors save for cleaning droids. "The 'secret project'."

"Ahh, that thing. Heehee. I suppose you'll have to wait and see."

They reached the imposing double doors that lead into Susie's quarters, which slid open, inviting them in. Here Susie collected the scraps and oddments of the worlds she'd plundered: alien flora overflowed from hovering planters, and geological samples she'd found particularly pretty or interesting decorated serried ranks of shelves. The banner of Haltmann hung, canopy-like, from the ceiling.

Inside, with privacy assured, the door sealing itself automatically, the assistants threw off the last of their professionalism and gave Susie an affectionate kiss on each cheek. Susie extricated herself from them, took a couple of paces forward and spun round, smoothly drawing from her pocket a small capsule. It was clear, and inside rattled a number of silver pills.

"Project Sigma-3-Xi-Yotta," she said, as if she was presenting to a board meeting. "An override device for the arousal response of biotechnological organisms. Such as, for example, us. Practical purposes, unknown, for now. Entertainment purposes-"

She let a slow grin appear on her face.

"-varied. Virtual trials show safety and efficacy. Sapient trials begin-"

Susie popped open the capsule, shook a pill into her hand, raised it to her mouth and popped it in. She swallowed.

"-now."

The pill dissolved before it hit her stomach, exploding into millions upon millions of individual nanites that osmosed through the lining of her throat and into her bloodstream. Some carried chemical messages: hormones and pheromones to plug into her various biological receptors, stirring up the animal instincts that still lurked even in such an advanced being as she. Others scurried off to interface directly with her augments, uploading pre-programmed routines that would, for a while, take away her perfect control of her own physiology.

She blinked, blue eyes dimming for a moment. Xandra and Elisa watched her carefully.

"How do you feel, ma'am?" Xandra asked, making the honorific a term of endearment rather than respect, now they were hidden away from prying ears.

"Normal. I think." Was her heart beating a little faster? Didn't she feel slightly hotter than usual?

"Hmm. Perhaps it takes a while."

"Or perhaps," said Elisa, "she needs additional stimulation."

Stepping forward, she embraced Susie, pressing her body to hers. Tipping Susie's head back, she bent down. Susie's lips met Elisa's; Elisa's tongue insinuated its way between them, squirming round its counterpart. Susie, normally the instigator whenever she and her assistants played together, found herself utterly helpless. She went slack in Elisa's grasp, her breath coming in short gasps. Her internal monitors reported no danger, but the heat in her organic components was spiking, her pulse rate climbing, blood oxygenation falling in some areas and rising in other, significant ones. Even her power core was running hotter than usual, and the neural interface connected to her limbic system was consuming several more microvolts per second than its stated base rate.

Elisa broke their kiss, leaving Susie panting. "I believe the project has taken effect," she said, and smirked, wiping a finger across Susie's forehead. "When did you last allow yourself to sweat, ma'am?"

Susie couldn't answer. Her tongue was thick, numb and tingling after Elisa had wrestled it into submission, and now here came Xandra to do precisely the same. Susie could only cling to her, murmuring into her mouth, while Xandra's hand slid down her back and groped her arse, clasping her skirt to it. Susie mewled and thrust out her butt, offering more of it to squeeze. She felt itchy, prickly, everywhere except for the places where she touched her assistant.

"You've invented a slut pill," said Xandra, when she too dragged her mouth away from Susie's. "Elisa and I will have such fun with you tonight."

"Please," Susie whimpered, wriggling in Xandra's grasp. She was trying to touch herself, but her cruel assistants made her stand still while they stripped her, Elisa behind, Xandra in front.

Elisa gently lifted the headset that let Susie interface with the Corporation's more complex systems from her head, set it aside on a pedestal that rose up to meet her hands, and pulled back the hood of Susie's suit. She stroked her soft violet hair and whispered soothing things to her, promising that she and Xandra would sate her needs in just a little while. Then, deliberately counterproductively, she told her exactly how they'd sate her needs, where exactly their tongues and fingers would go. Susie could only groan, begging wordlessly. She tried to reach between her legs but somehow one of her assistant's hands would always be in the way, fending her off.

Xandra, meanwhile, saw to the magnetic fastenings on Susie's suit jacket, unsealing them one by one, each baring more of Susie's quartz-white body. The jacket worked as a shirt and underwear, so when Xandra finally slipped it from Susie's shoulders and down her arms, she was left naked from the waist up, svelte stomach and perky breasts on full display. Xandra cupped the latter, sinking metal fingers into soft flesh, Susie moaning and writhing, trying to get her to squeeze harder.

Xandra had control over the temperature of her limbs, and now she made them match Susie's heat exactly, so that when she crushed Susie's pale grey nipples between a steel-hard thumb and forefinger, the spike of sobering pain that shot through her almost seemed to come from her own body. For a moment she thought clearly, and she was recording, analysing, evaluating, then the endorphins her pill had released washed her back into lustful, desperate bliss. Xandra went back to lavishing Susie's tits with the attention and gentleness they deserved, and Susie sank further into her sexual stupor.

Distracted by the good feelings rising up from her chest - right at that moment Xandra was dragging ice-cold thumbs across her nipples, drawing them into taut erection, while her fingers warmed the skin they rolled over - Susie didn't notice Elisa fiddling with the fastenings on her skirt. Not, at least, until it fell straight down and puddled around her ankles. That left her with only her shiny Haltonium panties, and Elisa was already rolling those down and off her wide hips as well. Susie shivered as climate-controlled air wafted across her overheated pussy.

As Xandra and Elisa stepped back, Susie had just enough cognisance to imagine what she might look like to them. Their boss, naked, squirming, so horny that she couldn't even think to touch herself, with a thin stream of overflowing wetness trickling down her leg. They were smiling at the mess they'd made of her, and she hoped they had it in them to make an even bigger one.

Quickly, efficiently, they stripped, baring their exquisitely engineered bodies for her. Xandra was bulkier, more muscular, with well defined abs, while Elisa tended towards the willowy. Their leg enhancements merged into their upper thighs, while their arms did the same just below the shoulder. The perfect melding of machinery and flesh. Gorgeous, powerful. Susie was at their mercy. Right where she wanted to be.

They moved in like sharks, circling her. Xandra took her front once more, Elisa her rear. Pulling Susie in so that her tits flattened against Xandra's much larger ones, Xandra kissed her, far more aggressively than before, shoving her tongue into her mouth, claiming her. Susie let it happen. She felt one of Elisa's hands on her hip, while the other snuck in between her legs from behind, caressing her inner thighs. Hardly daring to hope, Susie willed Elisa to move up an inch, to finally touch the centre of her desire and milk out some of the tension that had been building inside her ever since she'd swallowed the pill.

Elisa did move up, but maddeningly slowly, stroking back and forth until Susie almost screamed at her to hurry up. Or would have, if her tongue wasn't smothered under Xandra's. At last, her hand made contact with Susie's lips. Susie stiffened, squeaking against Xandra, as Elisa used a single business-like finger to part her folds. She dipped it between them, straight into Susie's pussy. Just that was almost enough to bring her off there and then. But Elisa drew her digit back out, a mechanic checking oil levels.

"You're soaking, ma'am," she said. "Under different circumstances, I would suggest that you needed repair. Under the current ones..."

She cupped her hand over Susie's mound and showed off her enhancements' party trick. The smart polymer coating her palm shifted textures at her will, silky smooth one moment, rough the next, bobbled then ridged. She rubbed each of these over Susie's dripping, sensitive petals, drove fingers with rubbery, spiralling embellishments into her snatch, thrusting under Susie's wetness rolled down her wrist. Susie screamed so forcefully that Xandra had to pull out of their very elongated clinch, and hold her steady, alternately soothing and retraining her with a cool, unbreakable grip.

"You can't control yourself, can you?" Xandra whispered to her, and Susie shook her head. "My, and how we have to work at it sometimes. Elisa's going to bring you off like that!"

"Oh, yes," said Elisa, pumping three fingers into Susie's cunt, letting them swell inside her to stretch her ever wider. "It is almost too easy. Would you like to cum, ma'am?"

"Ahhhh!"

"You must tell me."

The traitor tongue, by some miracle, was made to work. "Yesssssss!" Her vocoder went haywire towards the end of the word, snapping it off in a harsh electronic scream. And Elisa slipped one finger out of Susie's snatch, raised it delicately and, holding it to Susie's clit, made it vibrate for a precise second.

Susie, normally, measured and regulated every single muscular twitch orgasm produced in her. She marshalled her spasms and hormonal floods, conducting herself to an artistic finish. This time, her controls denied her, every came down on her at once, overtaking her with delight. Her pussy squeezed Elisa's fingers, refusing to let them go. Wild sensation leapt from biological nerves into cybernetic fibres and back again, setting up feedback loops so powerful that her emergency systems had to shut them off, leaving her buzzing with the ghostly aftereffects. She was left drooling and twitching, limp in her assistants' arms, every bit of sophisticated machinery that partially made her up flummoxed by a far more primal response.

Her assistants weren't done with her. Once Susie was able to stand unaided, they kneeled, Xandra clasping her hips, Elisa spreading her arse. Susie whined, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. She slumped forward, resting her hands on Xandra's broad shoulders.

She squealed the instant Xandra's hot tongue alighted on her pussy, taking a long lap up the length of her slit, squirming into the crevices of her fold to slurp up the stray wetness that had collected there. Xandra made an appreciative murmur and upped her pace. She licked from lip to lip, opening them out, remoistening them with her saliva and, as Susie's juices flowed afresh, dripping onto her tongue, with a mixture of the two fluids. Susie felt her work circles around her opening, then flick up, covering the entirety of her grey inner flesh, finishing off with a dab at her exposed clit that made her shriek and double over. Before she could straighten back up Xandra was down at her hole again, and Susie quivered as that long, flexible muscle wormed its way into her twat and began to swirl, licking as deep and as thoroughly as Xandra could make it go.

Elisa likewise employed her mouth, burying her face between Susie's plump cheeks. Her lips sealed around Susie's pucker, and Susie tightened her grip on Xandra's shoulders as Elisa gently probed the wrinkles of her butthole. She drove her tongue hard against them, loosening up Susise's ring before she made a sally towards the centre. Susie bit her lip, trying to relax even as Xandra's tongue wriggling in her pussy was encouraging her to clench down. She must have succeeded in keeping herself slack somehow, because a moment later the tip of Elisa's tongue popped into her and crawled around the edges of her rear entrance, tugging open her sphincter with remarkable dexterity.

Xandra slid her tongue from Susie's pussy and, freshly anointed with her slickness, dragged it over her clit, while she shoved two metal fingers into Susie's recently vacated hole. She'd warmed them just past Susie's own temperature, and Susie felt their heat flood into her, delicious enough even before Xandra began to pump them. With each thrust, Xandra curled them back towards herself, grinding their smooth tips into Susie's sweet spot, producing pulses of pleasure that thrummed through her body like a second heartbeat. She howled, doubly so when Xandra sealed her lips around her jewel and sucked, drawing it into quivering, vulnerable erection that Xandra mercilessly exploited. Her tongue lashed over it, and Susie's head swam with every lick.

Trapped between two mouths, with Elisa's tongue now thoroughly embedded in her rear, with two, three - finally four of Xandra's fingers reaming her wide open, ball-jointed knuckles whirring against her flesh, with her clitoris under constant stimulation, Susie came, systems rebooting as they struggled to deal with the onslaught of organic signals. She was panting, her eyes, she was sure, flickering, as her vision dimmed and returned. Bits of her were numb, others prickled at the merest movement of the air. And she was granted no respite. It was like her assistants hadn't even realised she'd climaxed. They kept on working right through it, driving her straight to a second. Her scream left her throat ragged and made her vocoder hiss with static, and even after that they forced a third on her.

"Please, please, please," she whimpered, and she wasn't sure whether she was begging for another or for them to stop.

They gave her another all the same, then a fifth, and after that she really couldn't take any more. She collapsed, drooling, error messages flashing in the corner of her vision. Arms caught her, bore her to the ground. A soft platform was conjured and Xandra and Elisa laid her upon it. Cool metal rested against her feverish forehead, while polymer hands kneaded out the kinks in her muscles that her spasms had put in, working with the strength necessary to straighten carbon-reinforced tendons.

Presently, she could speak. The sheer ferocity of her orgasms seemed to have burnt off some of her pill's effect, and she felt marginally more in control of herself.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Welcome back, ma'am," said Xandra, taking her hand from her brow.

"We feared you'd completely overloaded your augments," said Elisa. "Your invention is - potent."

"Heehee," she giggled weakly. "It'll take more than that." Her arousal was already returning. Tongues and fingers weren't going to cut it any more.

"I want our special position."

Xandra and Elisa glanced at one another.

"Are you sure?" Elisa said.

"It's kind of tough on you even when you're, ah, yourself," said Xandra.

"I want it," Susie repeated, injecting a little of her old steel into her voice.

"I'd suggest we make her sign a waver," Elisa said. Susie shot her a glare. "But under the circumstances..."

Xandra and Elisa stood and went over to one wall. Susie sat up to watch them, excitement building. Her heart was racing again, her core overclocking. Xandra pressed her hand to a seemingly ordinary part of the wall, and a panel sprang open. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like two long, thick dildos, similar in texture to the polymer that made up Elisa's limbs. They lowered them to their crotches, blunt end on. Susie watched carefully. She loved this part.

Hair-thin wires shot from the ends of the prosthetic cocks and embedded themselves in the flesh around Xandra and Elisa's clits. They gasped, letting go of their soon-to-be new appendages, and the biotechnological strapons held themselves rigid in mid air. They wound themselves in, merging with their hosts' pussies, clamping onto their pearls until they looked like seamless, natural parts of them. Xandra and Elisa arched their backs and moaned as the toys sent - Susie knew from experience and from having designed the things herself - exquisitely pleasurable test signals shooting into their nerves.

Xandra gave hers a quick jerk, sighing, and a bead of remarkably realistic imitation precum beaded at its tip. Elisa contented herself by running her thumb around her cockhead. She smiled. Both of their slits were drooling freely. They had more control over themselves than Susie, but they must have let their own arousal filter through as they'd attended to her. They turned back towards her, eyes blazing bright, their new shafts huge and heavy in front of them. Susie swallowed nervously.

"Assume the position, ma'am," Elisa ordered.

Susie laid back on her platform and sent a thought to it. It altered its shape, rising up to groin height, while under her it shortened, so that her legs dangled off one end and her head tipped back over the other. Moulding itself around her, it cradled her neck and butt. From her inverted vantage point, Susie saw a pair of metal legs appear at her head. Xandra's cybercock bounced between them. Down below, Susie felt Elisa grip her waist and step in close. She had her attention rudely yanked back upwards, as Xandra whapped her dick against Susie's cheek, hard enough to sting. She squeaked in outrage, but she was turning towards it before she even realised what she was doing. Tauntingly, Xandra lifted it back up and held it over her face. Susie straightened herself out and tried to heave herself up, needing to taste it, but Xandra pressed a hand to her chest and forced her back down into the platform's embrace. Susie whined in frustration.

Said frustration multiplied a moment later, as Elisa pressed the tip of her cock to Susie's pussy and sent it sliding up between her wet lips, gently rutting a furrow into her slit. It was stimulation, of a sort, but far from the rough pounding she wanted. Her walls twitched, her imagination supplying them with the image of throbbing synthflesh slamming home. She wriggled, thrusting up her hips, trying to catch Elisa at just the right moment for her prick to pop inside. But Elisa was having none of it, and pushed her back down as firmly as Xandra had.

"Must we restrain you, ma'am?" she chided.

"Have a taste." Xandra rubbed the underside of her cock against Susie's mouth, and Susie reflexively stuck out her tongue and licked.

It tasted rubbery, if she was honest, and what remained of her logical side told her that she should correct that in the next iteration. But it was warm and felt real, and, as Xandra dragged it across her face and let her flick her tongue across the tip, the precum tasted good enough. That was what'd really matter when it was jammed down her throat, spewing pints of ersatz cum straight into her belly.

"Yeah, that's it," said Xandra. "Not long now. You want it, don't you? Gosh, I bet you'll suck like crazy, the way that pill's addled your circuits."

Susie almost drooled at Xandra's dirty talk, hastily gulping down her excess saliva.

"I expect I will achieve climax 6.9% faster than my baseline average, due to the increased heat and pressure in your vaginal canal." Elisa was less good at dirty talk.

Susie wanted to snap at them to fuck her already, but the power of speech had deserted her again, as the nanites clamped onto her nerves and access points exploited the vulnerabilities her fresh arousal produced in her, diverting it into feedback loops that boosted it to process-clogging levels. Besides, Xandra had her cock quite firmly against her mouth now, and Susie could only 'mmph' around it, licking, kissing and nibbling at the shaft. Elisa, too, was not-quite-dry humping her with intent, producing a slick squish as her dick travelled up and down Susie's slit. Her whispery gasps suggested it wasn't just for Susie's benefit, either.

She'd almost reconciled herself to the idea that foreplay was all she was getting when, at some unspoken signal, her assistants took her. On her backstroke, Elisa's cockhead caught in Susie's opening, and when she next thrust it was straight into Susie's clutching cunt, splitting lips and stretching her tunnel wide. Susie opened her mouth to scream, and just about managed to draw breath before she was silenced by Xandra's prick.

Her assistants spitted her slowly, but insistently. Elisa pushed forward until she had her dick completely buried in Susie, not stopping until their crotches were flush together. Susie whimpered around Xandra's prick, feeling stretched to her breaking point, wrapped tight around that hard thing. Elisa leaned over her to grope her tits, and as she did, raised her hips and brought them back down with a slap.

Xandra rocked on her feet a few times, grinding the upper third of her dick inside Susie's mouth, swabbing her cheeks hard enough that Susie felt them bulging out. She drooled copiously, smearing Xandra in her saliva, hoping that'd be lubrication enough for when she inevitably took her throat. A moment later, Xandra put it to the test. Her cockhead hit the back of Susie's throat, and Susie's eyes shot wide open. Her species didn't produce tears, otherwise they'd have been watering too. She gagged, and had to work to suppress it, so that was another reflex she'd lost control over. Balling up her fists, curling her toes, she swallowed down gobs of spit and pre as Xandra penetrated her gullet.

A quavery cry, and Xandra, unable to help herself, embedded her prick to the hilt in Susie's mouth. Susie's vision was obscured by metal thighs, and her flat, near-invisible nostrils ended right up against Xandra's pussy as her assistant straddled her face. Susie tried to take a sniff of her arousal, but her airways were totally blocked. Xandra knew it, too, and she knew what Susie liked. Gripping her head between her legs, she held Susie there until her lungs started to burn and her HUD flashed up oxygenation warnings. She had capsules of condensed O2 implanted at strategic points throughout her body, but the struggle, the sense of danger, was what excited her. At last, Xandra pulled back and let her heave one deep, solitary breath before she drove herself back in.

Her assistants treated her like their personal fucktoy, bouncing her between themselves, Elisa's efforts spurring on Xandra's and vice-versa. Susie loved how helpless they made her, and with the pill she was even more so. The pleasure rolling out from her cunt as Elisa pistoned back and forth inside it was beyond compare, soreness and sweetness mingling. It paralysed her again, made her arms and legs and head dangle limply from the platform, helped along by the times when Xandra would stop short in her throat, asphyxiate her for a bit and leave her as weak and dizzy as she'd ever been. Not even her cybernetics could hold her consciousness together, and she drifted off into a divided sensorium: the constant pressure in her twat, the hands, both metal and plastic, alternately massaging her tits and roughly pinching her nipples, the ache in her jaw and throat as she gulped down Xandra's shaft.

Xandra and Elisa began to moan, pitching up, their own vocoders glitching out. An unenhanced individual would have broken under their furious lust, as Elisa's hips whapped Susie's thighs, as Xandra tightened her legs like a vice around her head. Susie's body throbbed. The bits of her that weren't floppy and useless were quivering. The next breath she was allowed to take she held til bursting point, her tension rising, her nerves crackling. Next breath would be the end of this blissful agony.

She didn't even get to take it. An emergency system panicked, popped one of her oxygen capsules. Her bloodstream, surging with fresh energy, restored her fogged brain and exhausted body, so that she felt her orgasm through pin-sharp awareness. Every bump on Elisa's cock sang to her, every stroke of fingertip across her breasts was a white hot line. She felt displaced saliva trickling down her throat, vibrating as she gurgle-screamed around Xandra's prick. Her bliss came as an onrushing void, blanking out that cognizscance from her toes up, as her systems rebooted for the umpteenth time that day. A software patch was in order, she vaguely thought, before she blacked out.

Her secretaries must have slowed and waited for her to come back. The instant she had some semblance of what was going on, they sped up again, screaming out their delight, cocks swelling in Susie's holes. Sticky heat flooded her cunt, Elisa pumping wave after thick wave of synthesized jizz into her, filling her so thoroughly that it burst from the seal between pussy and dick in explosive spurts. Xandra's rolled in gloopy torrents straight into Susie's stomach, leaving Susie coughing it up as she pulled out and painted her face with the rest of her load. Elisa, not to be outdone, dragged her prick from Susie's snatch and aimed it up her body, jacking it hard enough that she managed to spray a volley up to and across Susie's tits. As her next few squirts weakened, Susie's stomach and crotch got a coating, too.

They left her dripping for a while, so she could savour the effect of semen and sweat cooling a drying on her skin. Eventually, she sat up, blinking slowly.

"Nice job," Xandra said, with a grin.

Elisa nodded. "I should not have doubted you, ma'am. You handled that admirably."

Susie wiped her mouth and flicked cum from her hand. "Heehee. It takes more than two huge dicks and mind-altering experimental projects to break Susie Haltmann."

"Are you still under the effects?" Elisa asked.

"I think so." She still felt needy, and though it seemed ungrateful to say it, unsatisfied. "I think a little more."

"Hmm." Xandra stroked her cock. "I'm not sure 'little' is on the menu tonight."

Effortlessly, she picked Susie up, swivelled her towards herself, and pulled her into a tight hug. Susie was well used to this, and threw her legs around Xandra's waist, meeting her with a tongue-tussling kiss.

"I get her pussy this time, El," Xandra said, breaking away to call over Susie's shoulder.

"Which means I get a fresh orifice." Elisa squeezed Susie's buttock, slipping her thumb into her crack to brush across her arsehole. Susie murmured; she was sure she was still loose from Elisa's earlier tonguing. "I shall not complain."

While Elisa positioned herself, Xandra held Susie tight, delving her tongue back into her mouth again. Susie tried to hold herself still. The heat was rising from Xandra's dick, the head a mere few millimetres away from her gaping, cum-leaking pussy. She could already imagine it pounding her, stretching out already stretched tissues., churning up Elisa's leavings.

"Hold onto my neck," Xandra said. "I'm going to help Elisa out a little."

"I hardly need help," said Elisa. As Susie clung to Xandra's, though, and Xandra lowered her arms to her hindquarters, Elisa must have appreciated the sight of those steel fingers digging into Susie's bubble butt, spreading her cheeks far enough apart that her pucker became a flattened oval between them.

Susie whined; Elisa's cockhead prodded her hole, stiff and unyielding against it. She'd had the very good sense to make the prosthetics self-lubing, if necessary, and as Elisa rubbed her prick in circles round Susie's backdoor, she felt the slickness spreading there. Breathing in deeply, then out again, she relaxed, readying herself for - oh yes, there it was, the heat as she opened around the intruder. Xandra slackened her grip, letting Susie's own weight impale her on Elisa's dick. Elisa's breath puffed over her head, and she gasped herself, Elisa's cockhead slipping into her rear. Elisa let her adjust for a second, then kept on dragging her down. Susie could feel it travelling up inside her, opening her out, until with a bump she bottomed out. She squirmed, wonderfully full, waiting impatiently while Xandra slid her hands down and clasped her beneath her thighs. Her bobbing prick bounced against Susie's clit, and she shuddered at the sudden jolt of sensation.

Xandra was nowhere near as cautious as Elisa. She had no need to be. Susie was wide and ready to receive her. She hilted herself in one stroke, drawing a shriek from Susie, who found, with the presence of Elisa's cock in her, that she was tighter than she expected. The barrier between her arse and her pussy was squeezed between those two fat pricks, and she wondered if Xandra and Elisa could feel each other through it.

Susie didn't wonder much longer. More important things wiped the thought from her mind. Xandra lifted her, and Susie was sure she felt her taut little butthole stretching out as it gripped Elisa's shaft. Her pussy came off Xandra's much more sloppily, and glancing down she saw a shining snail-trail of cum and juice adhering to her dick. As Xandra dropped her again, Elisa thrust up, hips meeting Susie's cheeks with a smack, setting them jiggling. Her dick driving back inside her sent the first shock of weird anal pleasure scintillating up through her stomach.

It was followed by many more. Xandra did most of the heavy lifting, bouncing Susie on her and Elisa's pricks. She was free to moan and cry out this time, and she took full advantage, urging her assistants to use her.

They kept themselves synchronized with mechanical precision, their combined thrusts jolting Susie back up each time Xandra pulled her down. Susie did her best to be an active participant, clenching her walls around their cocks, kissing and nuzzling at Xandra's neck, but sandwiched between them, reliant on their support to keep her up, she concluded it was better to just let them use her as they wanted, and, as her pleasure returned, easier too. Pillow princess wasn't a role she played often, but she found it an enjoyable one.

Her legs went numb from the effort of holding them round Xandra's waist. Her assistants were allowing themselves to sweat, indulging in the base reflex, and she was doing so involuntarily. With Elisa's body gliding against her back, and her tits jiggling against Xandra's, with warmth flowing from and into each other, Susie felt like she was merging with them. A noiseless explosion went off in her head each time their cocks crashed into her, wiping away what little she'd recovered of her senses: mini-climaxes that she wasn't sure were triggered by pure physical response or some misfiring subroutine. Sensation returned to her legs, briefly, as they tightened round Xandra. Her continuous moans became a scream.

Her orgasm this time wasn't quite the mind-blower she'd had before. Powerful, yes, and it left her wrung out, but she kept her composure, and that just made it all the better when Xandra and Elisa let loose, groaning, their hands crushing whichever bits of her they were holding.

Their loads were as full as they'd been the last time, filling Susie until she felt bloated. They pulled out of her, and she sighed as their cum slowly oozed from her, drip by drip, glob by glob. Leaving a trail of white splashes on the floor, they carried her over to her bed and threw her down onto it. Flopping onto her back, she looked up at them with a pleading expression, mouth open, legs spread.

Elisa and Xandra were more than up for another round. They slithered into the sheets with her, Xandra laying back, Elisa kneeling. Xandra hauled Susie atop her body and rolled her over so they were once again face to face. Her cockhead found Susie's entrance again, easily slipping past its slack edges. Elisa flattened herself across Susie's back, eager to take her arse a second time. Without a moment's compunction, she slammed her dick into Susie's hole, and Susie squealed at the sudden, delicious intrusion.

This time, Elisa was the driving force, launching into a vicious power-fuck that had Susie bouncing on Xandra's cock with barely any effort from her or Xandra. Elisa's hips clapped against Susie's thick cheeks with such force that it felt like she was spanking her with each thrust. Her passions rose over the next few thrusts, and a moment later Susie heard a crack like a gunshot. The pain, when it registered, was sharp enough to make her squeal. Elisa had actually spanked her, and she did it, again, bringing her palm down in precisely the same spot over and again, tenderising Susie's cheek until she could feel her pale blood pulsing through the bruise. Whining, she buried her face in Xandra's breasts, sucking at the for comfort. Xandra soothed and shushed her, stroking her hair and rutting her harder, so that the pain became one note among many, fuelling her incipient climax.

They brought Susie off twice before they had to let go themselves, leaving her cum-bloated once more, her arse burning from Elisa's swats. Xandra slid out from beneath her and shared a quick glance with Elisa. Susie guessed they were conferring as to whether she could take some more, and they must have concluded that she was able.

Elisa rolled Susie over, and took Xandra's position beneath her, hotdogging her cock between her cheeks.

"I've grown to enjoy penetrating your anus, ma'am" she whispered, craning her head up so she could put her lips to Susie's ear.

"One of these days," Susie murmured back, "we're going to have to have a chat about what's sexy."

"Hmm. I shall let my actions speak for me then."

Bucking up, she guided her dick back into Susie's bum, sinking it in up to the root, to a deeply satisfied groan from both of them.

Xandra, meanwhile, grabbed Susie's legs and folded them back, presenting her slippery, puffy-lipped cunt to the ceiling. Crouching over her, she bent her dick down, jammed it into Susie's gaping hole and began to jackhammer her, rising up then slamming down with most, if not all of the strength her mechanical legs could bring to bear. Susie howled, utterly transported. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back against Elisa, losing herself in being trapped between those powerful bodies. Her screams redoubled as Elisa reached up and gripped her nipples, then a moment later set her fingers vibrating, buzzing sheer pleasure through Susie's teats.

Susie's climax rushed at her like a rogue asteroid. This was the big one; she could feel it, more potent even than the one she'd had while her assistants were spit roasting her. The nanites linked to her systems were pulling out all the stops, the chembots releasing their aphrodisiac payloads into her bloodstream, the hackers running their most subtle, low-level exploits. She quaked between her assistants, her screams rising to the point where they became hitching sobs. Her pussy and arsehole were so tight they felt like they were being rubbed raw, friction building inside her, hot juices displaced by Xandra's thrust rolling down her crack and relubricating Elisa's cock. She took in one huge breath, and expelled it all in a shriek that rattled the walls.

When she came to, Xandra and Elisa had left her their usual presents; her crotch and butt were sticky with fresh seed. She sat, pulling herself upright against the headboard, and watched her assistants. They must have gotten bored waiting for her to recover, and were busy scissoring, cocks bent around each other in an anatomically improbable way so that they could share penetration. Fascinated by they ingenuity, she laid back to enjoy the show, lazily fingering her sloppy cunt.

Xandra and Elisa came with twin sighs, twitching, trickles of cum leaking from their pussies. They separated, turning back to Susie.

"Hope you don't feel left out, ma'am," said Xandra. "We figured you might need something extra to get you in the mood again."

"Is your project still functioning?" Elisa enquired.

Susie ran a quick diagnostic. She was pretty sure most of the nanites had spent themselves or burnt out, but the ones that remained were doing their damndest to keep her arousal up. If she tried to sleep now, she'd be in for a long, sweaty, tossing-and-turning, restless rest period. There was only one solution.

"I need a little more," she said, hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

Xandra and Elisa, twin smiles on their faces, moved in and engulfed her. She submitted to their desires, letting them puppeteer her into whatever positions they wanted: standing, sitting, laying on her back or her front, while they fucked her either individually or together. When they tired, she sat between them and jerked them off while they caressed, kissed and groped her. Elisa would hold textured, vibrating fingertips to her clit, driving her crazy with gradual, edging pleasure, while Xandra would drive her unyielding fingers into Susie's snatch and oscillating them from hot to cold, rub her sweet spot. The combined delights never failed to drive her into a flurry of cock-stroking, pistoning her fists up her assistants shafts until they erupted under her touch.

Other times, she'd lie with her arse in the air and her face between either Elisa or Xandra's legs, sucking one's cock and licking her pussy while the other slowly screwed her from behind. Xandra took particular enjoyment in bouncing Susie in her lap, while Elisa got a blowjob with cunnilingus, then of course they had to swap and do it the other way round. Perhaps the act that Susie found the most perversely thrilling was when they had her kneel before them, lips parted and tongue hanging out, while they aimed their cocks at the general direction of her mouth and masturbated. Their climaxes sent a little cum splashing into Susie's mouth, but most of it ended up covering her face. She remembered squeezing her thighs together as she waited for their benison, shocked to find herself drooling at the thought of it.

At long last, a scan told her that all her nanites had deactivated, leaving her in full control of her systems again - at least, after they'd run through their many diagnostic checks. She put them on autopilot, ignoring the aggrieved error messages flashing across her vision, too tired to micromanage her body like she usually did. Xandra and Elisa were flagging, too. They peeled off their cocks, revealing swollen clits, and laid down with Susie in one big cybernetic cuddle puddle.

"You were - I've never seen you like it, ma'am," Xandra said.

"No sufficient comparison exists," agreed Elisa. "You have more of those pills, correct?"

"Dozens," Susie said.

"Maybe we could take one, next time," said Xandra. "Or all three of us."

"I think I need to re-" Susie stifled a yawn "-sorry, refine them a bit. But the idea is sound."

"Whatever you like, ma'am. Susie. We're all yours." Xandra leaned over to kiss Susie's cheek and stroke her hair, while Elisa snuggled up on her other side.

"All yours," she agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Susie said. "I think I was yours tonight, though. Let's rest up. Still plenty of work waiting for us when the active period begins!"

She let her eyes shut, ordered her systems to suspend non-essential functions. The last thing she saw was white text flash across the back of her eyelids.

INITIATING HIBERNATION. SLEEP WELL, SUSIE.

The last thing she felt was the warmth of her assistants - her lovers - their chests rising and falling next to her, their arms and legs entwined with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonymous for this one! You can find me at:
> 
> The bird site: twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> The treacherous blue site: geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
